Get the Party Started
by ArcadianMaggie
Summary: A smutty, fluffy birthday fic written for my fabulous beta, OnTheTurningAway. Edward wants a quiet celebration with his partner, but Jasper's planned a birthday surprise. AH Jasper/Edward, Slash, Rated M.


Happy Birthday Marilyn! TwiFic has brought a lot of enjoyment to my life, but it's brought nothing better than a friendship with you. You're the best beta a writer could ever ask for. I'm so happy we had the chance to meet in person this summer and I hope your birthday is fabulous. To that end, here is a smutty, fluffy little one shot, just for you.

xoxo

- Maggie

**Disclaimers: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Rated: M**

* * *

**Get the Party Started**

JPOV

I fumbled for the light switch as we stumbled through the front door, but he was too quick. He slammed me against the wall grabbing my hands in his, pinning them on either side of my head. When I tried to speak, he stopped me with his mouth, his lips crashing against mine in the dark and his tongue slipping between my lips to slide against my own. He tasted like coffee and chocolate and... heaven. So fucking delicious. I groaned as I opened my mouth further to him. Nothing tasted better in the world than Edward. His body pressed against mine, hard and hungry, and God, he felt so fucking wonderful. Fucking amazing. I loved him like this—aggressive and turned on and passionate.

And mine.

After more than a decade together I could still hardly believe I was lucky enough to come home to this gorgeous man every day of my life. That he wanted me and only me. That he could still turn me into a hot horny mess just as easily as the first time he had kissed me, when we were in college. His hips were moving in short thrusting motions and I could feel his arousal pressing into my own. I moaned into his mouth, trying to ignore that nagging sensation that told me we shouldn't be doing this right now.

His lips moved from my mouth and began nipping and sucking their way across my jaw, his agile tongue licking and tasting, his breath hot against my skin. "Jasper," he whispered again and again as I writhed from his touch, burning and aching for him. I couldn't think of anything but the weight of his body against mine, how much I desired him. I would never get enough of him, not if I lived for centuries.

"God," I gasped, tilting my head back to give him better access as he leaned in to suck on my Adam's apple. I tried to pull my hands away, wanting nothing more than to feel his hot skin under my fingers, but he held me fast. I could feel him smile against my neck as I struggled to free my hands then his mouth continued its magic, working its way up my throat to my ear.

"You've teased me enough tonight," he growled in my ear. 'Now you're going to get that beautiful dick out and you're going to fuck me with it, hard and deep, until I can barely walk. I want to feel you buried in my ass, your thick gorgeous cock filling me up, pounding into me again and again until you come deep inside me."

He knew how much it turned me on when he talked this way. No one who knew Edward would ever guess the filthy things that came out of his mouth when we were having sex. He was so reserved most of the time, a very private man, uncomfortable with public displays of affection. He had tendency towards fastidiousness and borderline OCD behavior that I found charming, but others might find annoying. I loved that I brought out a side of him that no one else ever saw. I stilled for a moment as that thought returned that nagging sensation to the forefront of my mind.

I cried out as he bit down on my neck while simultaneously slamming his hips against mine, driving his cock into me. I couldn't think. My body was craving Edward, hard and eager and oh so ready, so fucking ready, but… there it was again… I knew we needed to stop.

"Wait… stop…" I gasped, futilely trying to slow things down.

"The only way you'll get me to stop is by fucking the cum right out of me," he panted, grabbing my shirt and untucking it from my jeans. "I need you right fucking now."

He was fumbling at my waistband and I grabbed at his hands, trying to stop him.

"What are you doing?" I asked, starting to panic a bit as I realized what I had let happen. He was going to fucking kill me. Fucking kill me dead.

"I'm unwrapping my birthday present; what do you think I'm doing?" he panted, pushing my hands aside again and starting to unbutton my fly. "I told you… I need you. Right. Fucking. Now."

"Edward, you've got to stop. Seriously. Stop." I was whispering frantically and trying to button my pants back up as he continued to try and push my hands away to unbutton them again. Our fingers skirmished together until I realized how determined he was.

In desperation, I reached behind me and finally found the light switch, flipping it on.

"Surprise!" The room full of party guests yelled from behind us. And now that they were finally able to reveal themselves, several people could be heard almost choking with laughter.

Dead. I was a dead man.

Edward stilled, as if turned to stone. His hands stopped their movements and I held my breath, waiting for his reaction. I knew it wouldn't be good.

"Um, happy birthday?" I asked hesitantly.

I heard him take a deep shuddering breath, then I felt his fingers methodically doing back up the buttons on my fly. I saw him brace his shoulders before he lifted up his face to mine. His cheeks were red from arousal and embarrassment and his eyes, so fucking green in contrast, were blazing at me. He was absolutely furious. Oh shit. And fuck if I wasn't more than a little turned on by it.

I heard someone approaching then Emmett slapped Edward on the back, almost pushing him into me.

"Way to get the party started! You boys certainly know how to make an entrance!" Emmett exclaimed. "Eddie boy," he wheezed, barely able speak he was laughing so hard, "I didn't know you had it in you!"

Edward shrugged Emmett's hand off his back impatiently and glared at his brother with irritation.

"Although, technically, I guess you don't have it in you just quite yet," Emmett continued. By now he was doubled over, with his arm wrapped around his stomach.

"Yeah, that was helpful, Emmett. Thanks," I said sarcastically, thumping him on the back. Asshole.

"I'm really sorry, Edward," I said softly. "I wanted to surprise you."

He shot me a cold look then just stared at me impassively. Oh, this was bad. Really bad. Finally he said, "You succeeded" in a clipped tone before turning his back on me and walking over to greet his parents.

Shit! His parents! I was never getting laid again.

Emmett was still wheezing and laughing next to me and slapping his leg. "I guess you'll have to get him another birthday present, now," he joked. "Gotta say, I was a little surprised to find out Eddie's the catcher on your little sports team, what with him being such a complete control freak and all."

"God, shut _up_, Emmett," I responded exasperated, rolling my eyes at him. He just continued to laugh, and it wasn't long before I started to chuckle myself.

Edward's head whipped around at the sound and he shot me a look that wiped the smile off my face immediately. Shit, shit, shit.

Fuck. All had I wanted to do was throw him a small surprise party for his birthday with family and friends. He always claimed that he didn't want a party; he'd just prefer to go out to dinner and then the movies with me, but who doesn't like parties? I was pretty sure he'd love it once he was here.

Alice and Esme were busy decorating and getting everything set up while we were out to dinner. My only job was to get Edward back to the house for the party.

Of course the new Harry Potter movie had just come out, and with Alan Rickman—a permanent member of his "list"—being one of the stars, he absolutely didn't want to miss it when I suggested we skip the movie and go home after dessert to have birthday sex instead.

I begged and wheedled and whined and did my best to convince him, but he wouldn't budge.

"Jasper, it's not like we won't have birthday sex after the movie. It's _Alan Rickman_. Playing _Snape_," he argued. "And it's my birthday, after all. Doesn't that mean I get anything I want?" He then flashed that crooked smile at me. "If you really can't wait, feel free to blow me in the theater." God, he was so fucking cute.

I would have blown him in the theater too, if I wasn't on a mission to get him back to the house. So I flirted, and teased, and seduced, scooting closer and closer to him at dinner so that our shoulders bumped. Resting my hand on his thigh and periodically letting my fingers drift towards his crotch. Licking my fork suggestively over dessert and wiping a bit of chocolate sauce off the plate with my finger, then bringing it to my mouth and sucking on it slowly, hollowing my cheeks and letting my tongue caress the tip as I pulled it from between my lips. Next, taking _his_ finger and dipping it in the chocolate, bringing it to my lips, loving the way he intently watched my tongue stroke the sweetness from his skin and hearing him suck in his breath when I took the entire finger deep into my mouth.

I loved watching the way he'd shifted in his seat, knowing he was getting hard the more I touched him. Loved the way his eyes grew dark as he watched me. Loved the way his tongue peeked out from between his gorgeous rosy lips to lick them, mirroring my own movements. I took his hand and held it as we left the restaurant, rubbing my thumb against his wrist, and when we got to the car, I pushed him backwards against it, kissing him with all I had in me, pressing my groin into his body so he could see how much being with him affected me too.

"Fuck the movie. Take me home and fuck me, Jasper," he murmured against my lips as we made out in the parking lot like a couple of teenagers. I smiled.

And that's how we ended up here, with Edward demanding to be fucked in front of all his family and friends. I guess in a way he got his wish. I chuckled to myself at my lame joke, making sure my amusement didn't show on my face this time.

I could see his cheeks were still burning as he spoke with his parents, the smirk on his Dad's face so familiar. Well, there was no way I was going to make him face everyone alone. I walked over and slipped my hand in his, and though he just let his hand rest in mine without an answering squeeze, at least he didn't pull away.

I leaned over and kissed Esme on the cheek, nodding to Carlisle. "Thanks for getting the party set up. Everything looks great," I told her.

"You're welcome. Did you have any trouble getting our birthday boy here?" she asked, and I knew she was teasing us.

"It took a little persuading, but I finally managed to convince him," I responded.

"I'll just bet," she said with laughter in her eyes.

"Oh my God," Edward whispered painfully from beside me.

"Mom… Dad… talk to you in a bit," Edward said while tugging me towards the kitchen, their laughter echoing behind us. Uh, oh. I was in for it now.

Once the door closed behind us, Edward dropped my hand and turned to me furiously, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Jesus, Japser! How could you?" he asked in a seething tone. "You had me begging to take it up the ass _in front of my mother_."

"I'm sorry," I told him sincerely, reaching out to take his face between my hands. He jerked his head away and I dropped my arms to my sides.

"I'm sorry, Edward. You just…" I rubbed the back of my neck. "You just turn me on so fucking much that I forget everything but you. I lose my head!"

He snorted, obviously not willing to be appeased.

"Don't be mad, baby," I pleaded. "When you think about it, it's really kind of funny," I said.

His eyes narrowed. Oops. Entirely the wrong thing to say.

"It is not fucking funny," he spat out then turned and stalked out of the kitchen leaving me alone. God, his ass looked good in those jeans.

Though I stuck close to his side as we enduring the ribbing from all our friends, Edward practically ignored me for the rest of the evening. That red tint graced his cheeks again and again as we were teased mercilessly.

I noticed one of my old friends, Garrett, eyeing Edward appraisingly throughout the night, looking him over with curious eyes, checking him out with interest. He was starting to piss me off.

"What's up, Garrett?" I asked, walking over to him when I caught him staring at Edward yet again.

"Nothing much."

"Whatever you're thinking, you can just stop," I told him bluntly.

He gave a short laugh. "I always wondered what you saw in that guy. Don't get me wrong; he's fucking beautiful, but he always seemed so goddamn uptight. Damn, Jasper." Garrett shook his head. "That was fucking hot. If you two ever want a little company…" he raised his eyebrow at me.

"I'll keep that in mind," I told him, inwardly seething. Not fucking likely. He wasn't getting anywhere near my Edward.

"You do that," he answered, raising his glass to me with a grin. "Seriously."

Okay, I'd had about enough of this party. I asked Alice to help me with getting the guests to leave, telling her we had an early morning the next day and needed to get to bed.

"Haven't we heard enough about your sex life for one evening?" Emmett asked, overhearing the conversation.

"Shut _up_, Emmett," I warned in a menacing voice, smacking the back of his head for good measure.

Once everyone had gone and Alice had let me know what time she'd be over tomorrow for clean up, I went over to my birthday boy. He was still sulking and didn't want to look me in the eye.

I took his hand and tugged him toward the stairs.

"C'mon, baby. Let's go to bed."

He yanked his hand from mine and walked up the stairs without saying a word. He walked into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door. The shower ran for a few minutes before I heard the water shut off. Edward came out of the bathroom wearing only a towel and I drank in the sight of his gorgeous body, wanting to reach over and lick the droplets of water off every inch of his skin. I watched him silently as he changed into a pair of flannel sleep pants and a T-shirt then went back to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Still avoiding my eyes, he crawled into the bed and turned on his side facing away from me while jerking the sheet up over his hips.

I stared at my adorable disgruntled man. So fucking sexy. Most of his body was covered with the sheet, but my eyes roved over his broad shoulders, the back of his neck, his tousled hair, those long talented fingers...God, even his forearm was sexy. After all this time, just looking at him set my stomach fluttering and my pulse racing.

I brushed my teeth then removed my clothes, walking over to the bed and sliding naked under the sheets.

I scooted over to Edward, spooning around him and smiled when I felt him stiffen. I kissed the back of his neck, still slightly damp from his shower, asking, "Are you still mad, baby? C'mon. It's not like they don't already know we have sex with each other."

He flipped around to face me, finally looking me in the eyes. Or more accurately, glaring into my eyes.

"Yes, I'm still mad, Jasper! What the fuck were you thinking? God, that was humiliating. My parents heard me. And Alice. And, God help me, Emmett. Not to mention all our friends. I am never going to fucking live this down. Really, what the _fuck_ were you thinking?" His brow was furrowed and his eyes were shooting daggers and, sweet Jesus, he looked hot when he was angry.

"I was thinking that I couldn't wait to get you naked and fuck you, hard and deep, just like you wanted," I told him, my eyes burning into his. I reached over and grabbed his hip with my hand, pulling his body closer to mine so that my erection was rubbing up against his leg.

His angry expression faltered for a second and I saw him swallow.

"Yes, well, the mood has passed," he said sulkily, although he wasn't entirely convincing.

"I can't help it that you make me so fucking crazy I can't think straight," I continued, moving my head closer to nip at his jaw line. He had a fucking incredible jaw—strong and sexy and covered with just the slightest bit of scruff. I rubbed my lips across it, loving the scratchy feel. "I didn't mean to embarrass you," I murmured against his chin.

"Jasper, I told you I'm not in the mood," he protested half heartedly while his head tilted slightly to give me better access. I began to lick his skin and hummed in pleasure, feeling the roughness against my tongue. My lips and teeth nibbled their way up his neck so that I was speaking into his ear.

"That's too bad, because I certainly am. All I could think about all night was getting you up here and getting you naked." My hand moved under his t-shirt and I stroked the skin on his side, moving it to run my palm over his abdomen, feeling his firm muscles, smooth and strong, under my fingers. God, he was beautiful.

I continued whispering in his ear, hoping to get a reaction out of him. "I thought about touching your beautiful body and worshipping you with my tongue. Sinking deep into that perfect ass and feeling you clench around my cock. Burying myself in your heat… God, it's the most perfect feeling in the world. I'll never stop wanting you. Ever."

I could feel his muscles twitch as I ran my fingers across the silky skin of his stomach and let them drift down to that tantalizing trail of hair below his belly button. As my fingers dipped below the waistband of his pants, following it towards his cock, I saw his eyes flutter close and his lips part softly with a quiet gasp, even as he pretended to be uninterested.

"You have no idea how sexy you are when you're moaning into my mouth and thrusting up against me. Garrett thought you were so hot he told me he wanted to have a threesome with us."

That got a reaction. His eyes opened and he looked at me in shock.

"What?" he squeaked out.

"Yep, no lie," I said.

"What did tell him?" he asked, his eyes still wide.

"I told him no fucking way. That you were mine and no one else's and he had better stay the fuck away from you." Of course I hadn't said that, but it's what I was thinking and it was true enough. No one was touching my man but me.

"Oh. Well. Good," he said, his expression relaxing.

"Yes, so you can believe me when I tell you I'm sorry about what happened tonight. Now everyone knows how totally fuckhot you are and how unbelievably sexy you sound when you're turned on." I punctuated my sentences with open mouthed kisses to his shoulder and more teasing caresses to his abdomen.

He stiffened again, and I cursed silently. Bad move to remind him of what had happened earlier. I ramped up my efforts, sucking gently on his neck in the way I knew drove him crazy and shifting my hips against him, letting him feel my erection against his leg again.

"You're mine, Edward," I said into his skin. "Mine and only mine." I rocked my body gently against him. "Let me show you how much you mean to me. It's your birthday. I want to give you exactly what you want."

"What I want is for you to not have embarrassed me in front of everyone I know. But suit yourself," Edward said petulantly. "I hope you don't mind if I just lie here." With that he pulled away from me and turned over onto his stomach, wrapping his arms around his pillow and burying his face, his shirt stretching deliciously across his shoulders.

I grinned. My man was never one to let things go easily. He could hold a grudge and often acted like a big baby. But he was mine and I was completely crazy about him. I'd just have to make him forget he was pissed at me.

I started by flipping the sheet off us and sliding down to the foot of the bed. I grabbed the bottom of his pants and started tugging on them. "You have too many clothes on," I remarked.

He looked over his shoulder at me and rolled his eyes, but shifted his hips up so that I could remove his pants. Definite progress.

"Lose the shirt too," I requested. He huffed and rolled his eyes again, but did as I asked, sitting up to lift it over his neck then throwing it on the ground before flopping down on the bed back on his stomach.

"Okay, _now_ I'm just going to lie here. I'm still mad at you, you know."

"Yes, I know. That's fine. You just relax. You don't have to do a thing. I'll do all the work. You just enjoy yourself."

"I may fall asleep. It was an exhausting day."

"Okay," I acknowledged while rubbing my hand over his ankle, then the top of his foot, finally bending his leg up at the knee and bringing his foot to my mouth. I sucked on his heel then ran the tip of my tongue up the sole, smiling as his foot twitched in my hand. Then I slid my tongue between his toes, one after the other, before taking his big toe into my mouth and sucking on it.

He always got so turned on when I sucked on his toes, but he rarely let me do it, his cleanliness issues warring with his desires. He said if he thought about it too much it made him feel vaguely disgusting, even while his dick was getting hard. I knew that since he took a shower and was pretending to be a passive participant, he wouldn't be able to say anything, so I enjoyed myself, taking my time, loving the feel of his calf tensing under my hands while I stroked his legs and my mouth sucked and licked each toe.

I moved to the other foot and gave it the same attention before running my hands slowly up the back of his thighs. His legs were muscular and strong from his frequent runs.

And then I reached his ass. God, his ass… I loved it, so round and firm and lush and beautiful. I loved that little crease where his cheeks met the top of his thighs. I loved the dips in each side when he flexed his muscles, loved the dimples at his lower back, the perfect resting spot for my thumbs as I gripped his hips from behind and drilled his ass with my cock. I loved spreading his cheeks and seeing that darker pink ring of sensitive flesh, just waiting for my touch.

"I love your ass," I whispered to him as I leaned over to bite his right cheek gently." I smiled as I felt his jolt of surprise. "I love biting it and touching it and licking it, and I especially love fucking it. You've got the most perfect ass I have ever seen."

I moved between his legs, nudging them apart with my knees and pressed my face against his crack. My tongue dipped between those two luscious mounds as my fingers dug into his flesh, pulling them apart and exposing his entrance to me. I could feel him tensing in anticipation and I pulled my head back, just staring at him, naked and exposed and beautiful.

"Gorgeous," I breathed reverently over his skin as my hands spread his cheeks open a little farther. I watched his tight ring quiver as I paused to take in the erotic sight. Finally, my tongue flicked at this entrance with fast teasing strokes. I pulled my head back, seeing my saliva coating his flesh. So fucking hot. I smiled as his hips shifted slightly on the bed, raising his ass closer to my face. I teased him with more gentle flicks before using the flat of my tongue to lick over his entrance again and again, loving the taste of him in my mouth, the feel of him clenching and unclenching under my tongue.

I pulled back again and removed one of my hands from his ass to suck on my own fingers, then I gently inserted one into his wet puckered hole. My dick throbbed with need as I watching my finger disappear into his body. I slowly pushed it in as far as I could until the knuckles of my hand were pressed up against his body. I could feel him straining not to react as I slowly moved my finger in and out, twisting it slightly with each intrusion.

I added a second finger and I heard a soft gasp as his hips rose even higher to meet my movements. He wanted this, no matter how hard he pretended otherwise. I was so fucking turned on feeling his body clenching around my fingers. It was always like this between Edward and me, each of us craving the other beyond rational thought. I couldn't wait until it was my dick sliding in and out of him.

I was breathing heavily, straining to hold back myself, wanting nothing more than to shove my cock into his tight hole and stay there forever. Instead I removed my fingers and slid my hands up his gorgeous muscular back, feeling the glide of his soft silky skin under the palms of my hands. Straddling his hips with my legs, I nestled my hard cock against the crevice of his ass while my hands roamed across his shoulders, down his arms, then once again over the broad expanse of his back. "So fucking beautiful," I whispered, as I worshipped the man I loved, stroking and kneading his body. I never got tired of touching him.

He lay there still, never moving, with his eyes closed, arms wrapped around the pillow. I lay down on top of him now, propping myself up on one elbow and moving my knees back between his legs. I used my other hand to press my dick between his cheeks, letting him feel how hard I was from touching him. My hips rocked as I stroked his entrance with my cock. I couldn't wait to be inside him.

"Do you want me to use a condom?" I panted in his ear.

"I told you to suit yourself; it doesn't matter to me," he replied, pretending to be unaffected, but I could hear the slight breathlessness in his voice and see that gorgeous pink flush on his face.

I knew he hated a mess on the sheets, but if he was leaving it up to me, then I wanted to feel him, hot and slick, surrounding my cock.

I rolled off him for a moment and reached in the drawer of the bedside table to retrieve a bottle of lubricant. I squeezed some into my hand then coated my hard length with it. I moved back on top of Edward to the position I had just been in, once again rubbing the head of my cock against his entrance.

I pressed just the tip in and moved my hand away, letting the weight of my body relax slowly down on Edward's. I wanted as much of our skin to touch as possible. I slipped my arms under his shoulders and curled my hands up around them in front, pulling myself forward, using his body as leverage as my cock slowly slid into him. My forehead rested on the back of his neck, and I stilled for a moment to relish the feel of his body's embrace.

"God, Edward," I panted. "You feel so fucking good. Nothing in the world feels as good as this, having my cock deep inside you, joining us together. Fucking perfect."

I could feel his heart beating through my chest, feel the slight sheen of perspiration on his back, yet he still lay motionless, letting me do as I would with him. I took a deep shuddering breath, willing myself to calm down. His quiet acquiescence was an incredible turn on. I felt like I could come with just a few thrusts.

When I had myself under control again, I eased out slowly, then pushed myself back in. I repeated the motion in smooth steady strokes, thrusting deep and slow while my mouth pressed open mouthed kisses against his shoulders.

"Is this what you wanted, Edward?" I asked, lifting my head up to nuzzle the back of his ear. "My cock buried in your ass, filling you up, thrusting hard and deep?" I continued my unhurried movements, feeling the tension building in my spine. I felt movement underneath me and I leaned back to see Edward's hand starting to reach down towards his cock.

I grabbed his arm, stopping his motion and lifted it back above his head, holding it there.

"Uh, uh," I scolded. "You're supposed to just lie there while I fuck the cum right out of you." I felt his hips moving under me as he tried to create some friction against his cock. I loved that his resolve was cracking, his need winning out over his stubbornness. I picked up my pace, slamming hard into him with each thrust. "Isn't that what you wanted, Edward? For me to pound into you again and again until I come deep inside you?" I punctuated each "again" with a deep thrust.

His body was driving me crazy—the erratic movements of his hips straining for relief while he attempted to stay immobile. My face was buried against the nape of his neck as I struggled to hold back my own release. I wanted to see his face. Wanted to watch his struggle play out over his beautiful features.

I pulled out suddenly, my stomach clenching at his gasp. I shifted back onto my knees and grabbed his hips, flipping him over onto his back. Grabbing his legs behind his knees, I lifted him up and impaled him on my cock. I thrust deep again, moaning at the unbelievable sensation. God, nothing felt better than this. Absolutely nothing.

I slammed into him again and again, grunting with each thrust. His head pressed back into the pillow, eyes tightly shut, no sound coming from his mouth, as he strained to remain quiet and still. After only a minute or two, I saw his hand reaching for his beautiful cock again, where it bounced against his belly with each movement of my hips.

Batting his hand away, I grasped his dick firmly in my hand, giving it a stroke, squeezing gently as I reached the head. It only took that one touch and his seed was shooting from his cock in thick, milky streams. His back arched and his mouth opened and one small cry escaped as he spasmed over and over in my hand.

That one small, involuntary sound was more erotic than any groans or screams he had ever made, and as his body clenched around me, I cried out loudly in ecstasy, my own cum spilling into his heat.

When the waves of pleasure subsided, I slid out and collapsed over him, reaching down to grasp our dicks in my sticky hand, holding them together as I stroked us both. I groaned into his neck, licking his skin, shivering at his salty flavor and the feel of his cock against mine.

After a few minutes, I slid out of bed and went to the bathroom to wet a washcloth to clean us up. I gently wiped away all traces of our release, tending to my beautiful man with care, smiling as he lay prone and unmoving on the bed while the goose bumps that rose on his skin gave him away.

I returned to my position half draped over him, my face buried in his neck. I nuzzled his skin, loving the smell of him. He turned his head towards me and I took the opportunity while I could to capture his lips between mine, kissing him deeply, groaning into his mouth. His tongue reached out for mine and I was lost in sensation, my heart full of love and happiness. "Happy birthday, baby," I whispered against his lips before kissing him deeply again.

We kissed for endless minutes more, our mouths joining and tasting, breath to breath, heart to heart. "I'm still mad at you, you know," he whispered in a breathless voice a short while later.

"Mmmmm, I know," I purred against his lips. "You are so fucking sexy when you're angry." His snort of laughter filled my ears as he rolled me underneath him, pinning me with his body as he leaned over to kiss me senseless.

* * *

AN: Big thank yous to **coolbreeeze**, **ICMezzo** and **rmhale** for pre-reading! You can read the rest of **OnTheTurningAway**'s birthday fics, as well as see the pretty ass picture I selected to accompany this story, on the birthday blog here: http:/ottaff(dot)blogspot(dot)com/


End file.
